A Bizarre Scenario!
by Amethyst-Phoenixx
Summary: Imagine D as a bus driver, with some kids piling into the bus. His face goes from emotionless to mean, mugging everyone in the back by looking at the rear view mirror...


_AN: Hello everyone! This One shot is a small story I came up with when a dear friend of mine requested me to continue her idea into a small plot. It's AU for D but I thought it might be a nice shot to try putting him out of his comfort zone and come up with a bizarre yet plausible atmosphere. I know it is still weird to have D as a bus driver, but I wanted to try something new and see how it goes. Hope you enjoy it._

 _This is the main idea: "OK! Imagine D as a bus driver, ( u can imagine whatever clothes) and as more kids (Highschool? Middle school?) pile into the bus his face goes from emotionless to mean mugging everyone in the back by looking at the rear view mirror."_

* * *

 **"Cheer up kid! It's the same group of little angles, remember?… don't be such a mean demon alright?!"** A hoarse voice came from the vicinity of D's left hip. No reply came from the black-clad driver.

"Alright everyone!" The biology teacher Miss Caroline came into the vehicle and gave court nod toward the handsome driver. "Good morning Mr. D."

The pale driver nodded by tapping his brimmed hat in a polite manner, acknowledging the young Barboroi teacher with a gentle look. "Miss Caroline."

The said lady smiled in approval and looked at the group of dazzling little girls of no more than 9 to 10 years of age, all obviously in middle-school, sitting mundane in their rightful seats, waiting for their biological teacher to give a ready to go; today was scheduled for a school trip around the Capital, visiting some small greenhouses, and if time would be spared, the students will be given herb samples as a further research assignment.

"So, if everyone is settled then we shall begin our trip. But before_"

One small hand was raised to the air, pointing a pair of small pink fingers, cutting her in midsentence. "Yes, Leila?"

The blonde pigtailed flower dressed in a red Lolita gown lowered her hand before speaking. "Um, Miss Caroline, can we go watch those new invented roses you spoke of earlier too?" Small gasps of joy and waves of thrilled chatters ran through the crowd.

"Oh yes, Miss Caroline. Pleaaaaase!" Pleaded a young Lina while bouncing up and down from joy.

Caroline giggled bemused and gave an apologized look toward D. The driver clad in a long classic pitch black raincoat with a wide traveler hat sat as nonchalant as always.

"Alright, we shall."

"YAY!" the response came in a perfect unison, blending all childish voices in a bright colorful reply that reminded one of a rainbow in a summery sky.

 **"I guess we are ready to go D."**

 _Did you count them?_

 **"Yup, but there is one missing?** "

 _Who__

"Are you alright Doris?" Miss Caroline greeted the small tired girl who was last to climb up the bus with a look of genuine concern. Doris Lang was always a bright kid, full of energy and with great intelligence. Her bright mood never faltered nor diminished even the slightest. However, it had been nearly three days that the little Doris was in a sad mood. No one knew anything but the headmistress; the girl's mother had recently given birth to her younger brother Dan, but with her weak condition, she was hospitalized and reported with no improvements regarding her ill state.

"Huh? Y-yeas Miss Caroline." The biology teacher caressed her head gently and watched as she took a seat beside the strong Su-In.

"Doris, are you ok?" Lina poke her head from atop the seat and regarded her friend.

 **"I wonder what has gotten the kid so down?"**

 _We are ready to leave… lead the way._

" **You are a slave-rider you know that?!"**

The trip went uneventful. The students followed their instructor and visited some greenhouse as planned. The girls were overjoyed when Caroline brought them to the famous large rose plants and allowed them to take some photos together. In the end, the beautiful biology teacher assigned the girls to get one type of herb seeds and grow them as their final project. Each enthusiastic student picked one pack of seeds from the garden and returned happily to the bus.

Everyone except the beautiful Doris…

Returning to the main school campus, Caroline followed them back to the department while Doris was last to exit the vehicle.

 **"Did you have fun?"** The symbiotic parasite residing in the beautiful driver's left hand called to the girl who froze in her spot and turned to regard the silent driver with a bewildered look.

"Mr.D?" No reply came. Doris almost thought she had imagined things since the voice was even hoarse than to suit the youthful countenance of their everyday school driver.

Lowering her eyes, she was about to turn again when_

"Have you decided what herb you will grow?" Her eyes widened at the masculine yet soothing tone her school driver had.

Fisting a handful of her floral skirt out of shame, Doris replied almost in an inaudible whisper. "N-no."

D raised his head slightly to regard the still sad girl from under long seductive lashes. her frail body was close to break and her eyes were moist from unshed tears.

 **"Poor thing! She must have had it rough in her life!"**

"Here." From the gentle tone, Doris raised her face and found the right hand of the driver raised toward her slightly. In his fist, he held an object which indicated her to take.

Advancing him with both hands, Doris opened her palms and welcomed the warm and soft object in her pink fingers. A tissue…

Opening it gingerly, her eyes widened. There were_

"I realized you came without proper seeds in hands. These are basils. The instruction as how to grow them are written in the small folded paper. Read it and follow them carefully." Doris' brown orbs got locked with alluring blue cobalts. Paraffin fingers rose to his hat and D tapped it in a gentleman manner. "Miss Lang."

The young shocked little flower only managed a weak thank you before dashing out of the bus with teary eyes and clutching the item to her chest as if her life depended upon it. D only watched her little figure vanish amidst the crowed of colorful students.

 **"Gee you are nice! But why did she burst into tears like that?"**

After that day, D didn't see her in his bus again. Why?

The answer was given soon when, after two weeks, D accidently overheard the headmistress talking on the phone with a broken voice to someone on the other line. "Yes, Mr, Lang. I appreciate that you informed us as well. Doris can stay till she is ready to attend school again… I understand. I know… yes, I will inform her teachers as well… again, thank you for informing and please accept our condolences. May your wife's soul rest in peace."

 **"What? Ohhhh…. The kid was down for her mother. She finally…hmm!"**

The next day, a package was sent to Doris' house and the little broken flower opened it almost guiltily. Her friends were kind enough to send her cards and even notebooks to write the assignments, but she didn't open them; too afraid that their loving words would unintentionally break her fragile heart again. But something about this medium sized black ribbon, white packaged box attracted her affection.

Opening it, a strong fragment blew into her face, almost like caressing her pink hued face and wiping away those fresh tears. Her brown orbs widen in another wave of shock; it was a full grown lavender plant, wrapped in a white ribbon. A small card was tight on it, reading:

 _Fate shall forge you into a diamond of serenity and grace just as these lavenders that its fragment shall never dull nor fade even in the harshest of weather._

 _Those we love don't go away,_

 _They walk beside us every day,_

 _Unseen, unheard, but always near,_

 _But still loved, still missed, And very dear._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _D_

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment or review if you liked ^_^. Mattane!_


End file.
